unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvin and Sandra Maple
Real Names: Marvin Leroy and Sandra Kuykendal Maple Aliases: Ray and Sandra Farmer Wanted For: Abduction Missing Since: March 1989 Case Details: Marvin and Sandra Maple were the grandparents of Michael, Christi and Bobby Baskin. Their daughter, Debbie, and her husband, Mark, are the children's parents. In 1987, Mark decided that he wanted to go back to school to pursue his master's degree. As the Baskins planned to move from Murfreesboro, Tennessee to Louisville, Kentucky, they realized that they would face financial problems. The Maples agreed to watch Christi and Bobby until they had settled and found jobs. The Baskins went to Louisville with Michael. Despite the separation, the two families kept in touch as much as possible. The Baskins planned to only have the children stay with the Maples through the summer. However, it became difficult to find jobs in Louisville, so they stayed through Christmas. According to Debbie, she and Sandra got into an argument when she told her that she wanted them back. According to her, the Maples loved them a bit too much and believed they could be better parents for them than their own parents. By April, the feud between the two families had reached the point where the Baskins were not allowed to stay in the Maples' home when they visited the children. On April 10, 1988, the Baskins stayed in a motel so that they could have all of the children together. A month later on May 5, the Maples petitioned for custody of them before Judge Robert Corlew in his chambers. They claimed that Mark and Debbie had abandoned them and were members of a Satanic cult. They also claimed that Bobby had been molested by his parents during the motel visit. The judge gave the Maples temporary custody of them. The Baskins were shocked and claimed that the allegations against them were false. On May 23, a court hearing was held and the children were again placed in the Maples' custody. Both families were ordered to undergo complete psychological evaluations. Meanwhile, a thirty-day investigation into the abuse allegations was conducted. During this time, the Maples' custody of the children was extended. However, the Baskins retained custody of Michael. As part of the investigation, Murfreesboro detective Anita Flagg was tasked to determine if Bobby's claims of being sexually abused by his parents were true. He confirmed what the Maples said, but she believed that he may have been coached. In further interviews, his stories allegedly became more bizarre. He allegedly claimed that social workers, attorneys, and mental health officials were involved in the rituals. At the conclusion of her investigation, she believed that charges were not warranted. She did not find evidence to support the claims of abuse. Flagg and the other investigators recommended that the children be returned to their parents. However, a court order was required to make this possible. Unfortunately, Christmas was approaching and the court dockets were full. Once again, the Baskins were only allowed intermittent visits with them. A final hearing was scheduled for March 29, 1989, almost a full year after the initial proceedings began. By then, there was little doubt that they would be returned to their parents. Nineteen days before the hearing, court guardian Karen Hornsby called the Maples to confirm a scheduled visitation for the children with their parents. After she failed to reach them several times, she became suspicious. She went to visit them at their home, only to find that it was for sale and that they had all disappeared. According to the Baskins, they had gone as far as threatening to kill the children to keep them from their parents. The Baskins still hope to find them and reunite with them and their brother, Michael. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the February 7, 1990 episode. Results: Captured. After the broadcast, viewers reported that the children were with the Maples in Santa Clara, California. Photographs of them were taken on August 13, 1989, at a pool party in Santa Clara. While there, the Maples were living under the names "Ray and Sandra Farmer". They told neighbors that they were the parents of the children, whom they called "Robin" and "Robby". However, they all vanished before police could investigate. The children were later reportedly seen in Washington, Mississippi, Florida, and Murfreesboro, Tennessee. In February 2009, Marvin was finally arrested. It was discovered that Sandra had passed away three years earlier. The children are alive and and well-adjusted adults now, but with little emotional attachment to their parents due to the abduction. They have refused all efforts to reunite with them. Whether this is due to some form of brainwashing by their grandparents remains to be seen. Marvin pleaded guilty and was sentenced to probation. He passed away in 2016. Jon Bunting has since spoken out and is adamant that he and Jennifer were abused and that their grandparents took them and hid them for their own safety. He also remembers the abuse and has claimed there was no brainwashing involved at all. He did a TV interview in May 2017. Links: * Marvin Maple on Wikipedia * Tips sought in old Tennessee kidnapping case * 20-year-old missing children case solved * Kidnapped 20 Years Ago, Kids to Reunite with Parents * Long Lost Tennessee Kids Found All Grown Up in South Bay * Man charged over 1989 kidnap of grandchildren * Man Accused of Kidnapping Grandchildren Avoids Prison * Baskin son on why he won't reunite with parents after 20 years in hiding * (Lost and Found Blog) Jon Bunting: Hiding In Plain Sight ---- Category:Tennessee Category:1989 Category:Captured Category:Abduction